


Sunday Lunch

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Tamaki and Kyoya [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Supportive sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Kyoya makes good on his promise to visit the Second Suoh Manor for Sunday Lunch, but he has a surprise in store for Tamaki.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Tamaki and Kyoya [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386955
Kudos: 11





	Sunday Lunch

Kyoya blinked in shock at the mess covering the furniture in his living room. "What are you doing?"

His sister didn't even look at him. "I'm married now so I should learn how to do simple housework!" Fuyumi frowned at the piles of clothes she had removed from her younger brother's dresser. "They won't go back in…"

"Leave it for the maid." Kyoya sighed in fond annoyance; as overwhelming as Fuyumi could be, she was still better company than either of his brothers.

"No, I have this!" She kept shoving at the mess she had piled into the drawer. "Go in why won't you go in?" She huffed as the pile refused to cooperate.

Kyoya groaned. "Does your husband not have maids?"

"Of course he does." She sighed and sat back, wiping sweat from her brow. "Housekeeping is harder than it looks!"

Kyoya just sighed, and turned away. "I'm going for lunch with Tamaki Suoh; please leave so that I can change…!" His heart caught in his throat as her hand found his hidden drawer.

"Go ahead, I won't… look…" Her eyes flickered between the contents of the drawer, and her brother. "Kyoya?"

"Stay out of that drawer!" Even as Kyoya shoved the drawer closed once more, he knew it was too late.

"You know… I have some old clothes that would look good on you. I mean, assuming you want to wear dresses?" She pulled the drawer open once more.

"You aren't disgusted, Fuyumi?" He started to relax, though his heart was racing and his cheeks were hot.

"I personally do not see what the big deal is." Waving his concern off, she sighed. "So, do you wear this?" She held up a slinky black dress he had bought online.

"Only when I am alone."

"Are you dating the Suoh boy, Tamaki?" Fuyumi tried to meet Kyoya’s eyes.

"Yes." He couldn't meet her eyes.

"Hold on." She hurried from the room, heading toward her former bedroom, and returned with a makeup case, and high heeled shoes. "Try these on! They'll go great with the dress."

With a drawn out sigh, Kyoya changed into a lacy bra, matching silk panties, and stepped into the slinky dress, before trying on the shoes. "I…" His eyes widened as he saw himself in the mirror.

"Knew it! Now sit still…" She showed him how to apply basic makeup.

"I cannot go out wearing this." Kyoya sighed, though he did admit that he looked sexy, even with his glasses on.

"No, but you can bring everything with you and change once you get there." She removed Kyoya's glasses, and began to remove the makeup.

"Father must never know." He unzipped the dress.

"Keep the lingerie on, no one will be able to tell through what you normally wear." She turned her back to give him some privacy as he changed into his planned outfit.

"Fuyumi, thank you." He accepted both shoes and makeup with a rare smile.

"Anything for my darling little brother. Yuuichi and Akito are both so stuffy! They won't do anything that Father might remotely disapprove of! But you're not like that! You know how to keep him happy while still having fun!" She ruffled his hair playfully until he swatted her hand away.

"Fuyumi…" His voice held a hint of warning that had her laughing again, even as he packed what he needed into his satchel; the one he used when going to study with Tamaki.

"Oh is that the time?! I need to run!" She hurried from the room, and Kyoya surveyed the mess with a sigh, slipping the maids a bonus on his way out to clean the mess with utmost discretion, grateful that his hidden drawer was not one that had ended up all over the floor. 

His phone chimed as he got into the car, and he opened the text, praying it wasn’t Tamaki cancelling.

_ “Hey, you better have not forgotten about lunch!” _

_ “I ran into a small delay, but I just got into my car. I’ll be there soon.”  _ Kyoya hit send, and only then allowed himself to be nervous about his surprise.

Not that he had any reason to be; he had been wearing a dress the first time he and Tamaki had kissed, after all. Only after that moment had he even realized his fetish for crossdressing and began to pursue it in private.

However, this was the first time he would be dressing in drag for Tamaki alone, in a private setting, and as a prelude for sex.

Tamaki was waiting for him as the car pulled up. “Kyoya!”

“Hello, Tamaki.” He grabbed his bag with greater care than normal, not wanting to spoil the surprise, or out himself to the help.

“I was starting to think you weren’t coming today after all.”

“Sorry for worrying you. My sister was over, and she had some advice for me.”

“Advice? What kind of advice?”

“You’ll see later. I have a surprise planned, but it will have to wait until after lunch.” They were led by a maid who was pointedly ignoring their hushed conversation into the garden where the lunch was laid out.

“So what is this surprise?” Tamaki prodded several minutes later as they ate.

“A surprise. Just be patient.” 

“Kyoya I can’t wait!” Tamaki leaned in, draping an arm around Kyoya’s shoulders, and froze as he felt the strap of the bra Kyoya was still wearing. “What…?”

“That’s part of the surprise.” Kyoya winked at him.

Tamaki’s eyes widened, and for once he got the hint and shut up, changing the topic to the upcoming school exams. “Do you think Haruhi’s going to keep her top position? She has to or she loses the scholarship, right?” Tamaki crossed his legs tightly, something he never did unless he was hiding an erection.

“She’s a capable student; I’m sure she’ll have no problem passing this round of exams.” The lunch plates were cleared away. 

“I’m taking Kyoya up to my bedroom; we will be studying and are not to be interrupted.” Tamaki was almost certain everyone at the manor knew that they were really going to be having sex, but as usual, they played it off as though in the dark.

“Mind if I use your bathroom before we crack open the books?”

“G-go ahead.” Tamaki was so hot he was all but fanning himself as he wondered if this surprise involved female clothing, and when Kyoya took his bag into the bathroom, he sank down onto the bed, his knees weak.

Kyoya changed quickly, already knowing some of the surprise had been ruined when Tamaki felt the strap through his clothing, though his boyfriend's reaction had bolstered rather than discouraged him.

His hand was nowhere near as stable as Fuyumi’s, but he managed to apply the makeup neatly without overdoing it, then he stepped into the heels last; and for the first time noticed that they were tight and made a mental note to have Fuyumi pick up a pair one size larger for him.

Taking a deep breath, he smoothed the skirt, and opened the door.

“Kyoya?!” Tamaki’s eyes were huge as he took in the sight. “What’s the occasion?”

“My sister found my hidden clothing and talked me into it. That; and how to apply makeup; was the advice she gave me.” He walked carefully, not fully able to walk in heels.

“Where did you get that dress?” Tamaki’s eyes were sliding up and down Kyoya’s body, unable to stay still.

“Online. I wasn’t planning to wear it for anyone else, but Fuyumi found it and… she knows about us.”

“Is that bad?” Tamaki’s eyes finally found Kyoya’s, but he shook his head.

“Fuyumi can be trusted to keep our secret. She only wants what is best for me, unlike my father and brothers who only care about the Family Image.”

“Is this because of what I said after that Lords and Ladies event?”

“You awoke me to the possibility that I enjoy dressing as a woman, so I experimented further on my own, yes.” He had to hike the skirt up to straddle Tamaki.

“Am I still the bottom?” Tamaki’s eyes were hooded with lust as he lay back, his hands stroking up and down Kyoya’s thighs.

Kyoya paused, and considered that; while he had bottomed the first time they’d had sex, he’d coached Tamaki in the joys of being the bottom every time since then. “No, when I’m in drag, I’ll be the bottom. It feels gauche to top when I’m so accessible in this skirt.”

Tamaki reached between them and unzipped, pulling his cock out. “Ride me?” 

Kyoya slipped his panties off, then removed the plug that had gone unnoticed by both Tamaki and his sister. “Lube?”

“If you weren’t planning to… then why…?”

“I like the feel. I even sometimes wear a plug during club activities; so far, no one has noticed.” Kyoya sank down onto Tamaki, taking him in deep.

“During club activities?!” Kyoya pulled off too late; Tamaki had already creamed inside him without a condom. “Sorry, I…”

Kyoya only kissed him deep, loving just how turned on Tamaki was by the revelation. “Yes.” He took Tamaki back inside him once the blond had recovered.

Tamaki flipped them, taking charge, although he was clumsy at being on top. “Kyoya Ohtori, you will be the death of me.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

When the maids finally arrived to make good on their bets of who the bottom was, they found the boys innocently studying, the dress and shoes hidden in Kyoya’s bag once more, and the makeup scrubbed from his face. And if he was still wearing the lingerie, that was between him and Tamaki.


End file.
